X factorCullen style!
by psychic.pixie
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like for the Cullen's to have there very own version of X factor! This story IS the Cullen's doing X factor! But who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I love twilight! can I own it?**

**RP: NO**

**Based in Eclipse  
(A/N-May Contain mega OOC)**

**X factor- Cullen style**

**Charlie's POV:**

'Hello and welcome to the first ever show of X factor Cullen Style.

I'm Charlie Swan and I'm your presenter

The judges are Mike Newton, Jacob Black AAAANNNNDDDDD VICTORIA!!!!

I shall talk to our first contestant, Hello what's your name and where you from?'

'Hi Charlie, I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm originally from England but I moved to Alaska when I was 10 and I grew up there until I was 19 then I moved down to forks with my wife and five children. I am a doctor at forks general hospital.'

'Okay! Hang on, did I ask you what your job is?'

'Sorry no but I've seen the British version so many times I already had my speech prepared!'

'Okay, Freak. It's your turn to go through to the judges. Good luck. Freak.'

**Carlisle's POV:**

'Hello. What's your name and where are you from?'

'Hi I'm Carlisle, and I'm from England.'

'How old are you?'

'I'm 25.'

'What's your job?'

'A doctor/GP at forks General Hospital.'

'Right then what song are you going to sing for us today?'

'Today I'm going to sing_ I love rock 'n' roll _by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts!'

'Start when you are ready.'

**Jacobs POV:**

Oh boy lets get on with this, another one of my days wasted and why can't I just kill Victoria now! She is in the same room as me and it's my job to kill the bloodsuckers that are killing the humans and she is in the SAME FUCKING ROOM!

Okay then back to the audition. OMG he is singing _I love rock 'n' roll _by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. I LOVE THAT SONG!!!

'Start when you are ready.' I told him

'I saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin strong  
Playin my favorite song  
An I could tell it wouldnt be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll.'

WOW HE IS Good!

'Wait a minute, Mike what do you think? Cause I think he is too good!'

'yer he is good but he sounds just like the original singers!'

Carlisle's POV

Shit why did I use my portable mini CD player. Now I'm ashes. If I were human I would be sweating like mad! Shall I just come clean and tell the truth naaaa I won't. The door flew

'Hello, but who are you!'

'Sorry to interrupt but I'm Edward. If I were you I would check all of his pockets. I hear that some people have been taking to cheating lately on these shows!'

'Sam, check him over!' Jacob commanded

'Come over here a moment please. Hmmm, right yeah. I've found it! A tiny CD player!'

Oh crap

'Sorry but you must leave NOW!'Victoria spat at me

'Fine ill go but you haven't seen the last of me yet!'

Whoops I got court but this won't go on my record?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Disclaimer: I think we should vote who wants to own Twilight? Over half of you random people! So why can't I own it?**

**Charlie's POV**

Okay then. Our next contestant is a young lady who is very attractive! Hello what's your name and where are you from?

'Hi I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm from Rochester, New York.'

'How old are you can I ask.'

'I'm 18'

'WOW, well then it's your time to shine.'

**Mike's POV:**

_Well hello sexy, oh wait she's married I can't fancy her but who doesn't fancy her though. Come on Mike keep a straight head._

'Well hello there can you tell us your name and what song you are gunna sing to us' _sweetie._

'Hi I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm gunna sing _I gotta feeling by the black eyes peas'_

'Okay then, well when you are ready.' Jacob said

_I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)

'STOP STOP STOP STOP PLEASE BEFORE I RIP MY EARS OUT! THAT WAS THE WORST SOUND I HAVE EVER HEARD!'

'That wasn't nice Victoria, let's just say that your profession is in the modelling world.' I tried to explain to her.

'Okay thank you for your time.'

**Charlie's POV**

Well that was Rosalie's audition we will be right back after this break.

**Freaky voice Over**

After the break... Does Carlisle Return? And Who gets through? All will be revealed shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What ever you say I OWN TWQILIGHT!!!**

**RP: No you don't **

**Me: you're right I don't own twilight...but some day I will! ACTUALLY I CBA!**

**Charlie's POV**

'Now we have a new judge Because Victoria has disappeared so introducing........... Tanya! She will be one of our judges from now on!

Our next group didn't want to be interviewed for personal reasons so over to the judges!'

**Tanya's POV**

What am I doing here? Who are these creeps one smells awful but 1 is deffo human!

'Oh my God! What are you doing back here?' the smelly one said.

'Hi so who are you and what are you gunna sing?' I asked

'I'm Esme and this is Carlisle and we are _The Soul Mates_ and we are going to sing _It takes two by _Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock.'

'When you're ready.' Mike said.

'Wait, wait, wait, Sam can you come and check if they haven't got any CD players.' What was going on? Why did smelly say this?

'All clear.' Sam said.

'Now you may begin'

Esme: '_It takes two to make a thing go right  
It takes two to make it outta sight  
Hit it!'_

Carlisle: '_I wanna rock right now  
I'm Rob Base and I came to get down  
I'm not internationally known'_

'Stop please. I think we have heard enough. What did you think Tanya?'

'Well I though that they were really good.'

'They were the best I have ever heard but Esme you are the one to watch!' Mike said

'Well they are better than some that I've heard today. So its a yes from me.' Smelly waffled

'Yes.' The human (Mike) said

'It's a clean sweep. Tour through to the finals


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have a pet tarantula called Alice and a lil bro called Jasper, so I should own twilight!**

**RP: NO**

**Charlie's POV**

'So one person has gone through to the finals but will our next contestant?  
Hi what's your name and where are you from?'

'Hi Charlie I'm Edward and I'm originally from Chicago.'

'Wow, so who inspired you to sing?'

'There is only one person who inspired me and that's Robert Pattinson. People say that I look like him!'

'Well it's your turn to audition, Good luck.'

'Thank you.'

**Mike's POV**

Oh look it's that girl stealing bastard! Why couldn't he of just stayed away! Oh well I time to fall asleep! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzchickenzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmushroomzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Jacob's POV**

Oh boy here we go

'Hello. What's your name and what are you gunna sing to us.'

'Hi I'm Edward Cullen and I'm gunna sing _You gotta Have Friends_'

'okay then off you go.'

'_cos i'm all alone  
theres no one here beside me  
my problems have all gone  
there's no one to deride me  
BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE FRIENDS'_

'STOP SINGING!'

**Jacob's POV**

Well that sounded a hell of a lot like Shrek

'Do you have any other songs that you can sing for us? Cause that just didn't work!'

'Well I have one alternative'

'What's it called and let's hear it.'

'It's Let me sign _by Robert Pattinson'_

'Well then just SING IT'

_Ooh  
Standing by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted,  
She's pointing at me,  
I was damned by the light comin'  
Over all as she  
Spoke with a voice that,  
disrupted the sky.  
She said,  
"Walk on over, yeah  
to this bit of shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms"  
And hold you safe,  
"Let me sign,  
let me sign."_

'Stop that was so much better. So then well have a vote. It's a yes from me.'

'Yes from me' Tanya said

'SONRE' What the hell! Why is mike snoring?

'Well take that as three yeses.'

'Thank you for your time.'

**RETARDED VOICE OVER THING**

**After the break who else will make it into the finals? And who will be the unlucky ones? Stay tuned**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Je ****posséder Twilight! I own twilight!**

**Random French person: Non Vous finir! No you don't!**

**Me:**** retourne enculer les mouches !**

**RFP: :-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Charlie's POV **

'We have a very confident young man here with us now. What is our name and where are you from?'

'Yo I'm Emmett and I'm from Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and I HAVE THE X FACTOR CAUSE I'm THE WORLDS BEST SINGERER!'

'I think you pronounce it as singer!not singerer.'

'oh well who cares, I'm gunna make it to thefinal's and win no matter what every one says!'

'Okay then you go get them then cause it's your turn.'

**Jacob's POV**

All of these stinking leaches are messing up my day and I really don't want any cocky one's coming in here!

' hello what's your name and what are you gunna sing to us?' I said while I was about to go to sleep.

'Yo I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm gunna sing _Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana_!'

'_Oh yea  
Come on_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show'

'STOP SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SOUND LIKE A CAT BEING STRANGLED AND DROWNED AT THE SAME TIME. STOP FOR ALL OF OUR EARS SAKE!'

'Are saying that I can't sing ? hum well you can't sing at all and any way I wasn't ready so I'm just gunna sing another song nowok! Good I'm glad that we have agreed on that:

'_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!'

'LOOK LADDY YOU CAN NOT BLOODY SING! WHERE HAVE TANYA AND MIKE GONE!!?!'

Wtf did he just throw MY water over ME have dare he I deserve to punch him for that!

*FIGHT*

**TP POV**

Sam had to step in before Emmett took a bite out of Jacob!

'LET GO OF ME OR I'LL BITE YOU ' Then Emmett growled at Sam. Tanya's Boddy guard's (Felix and Renata(part of the Volturi guard)) had to take Sam's Place so then if Emmett did bite them it would only sting abit. Felix and Renata gradually got Emmett out of the audition room while Sam was trying to calm Jacob Down.

**Mike's POV**

'Hey Tanya are you glad that we got out of there when he just started to sing Barbie girl?'

'Yer Totally but what's that noise it sounds like a fight! Let's go see!!'

As we walked through the doors to audition room we only saw Sam calming Jacob down! What the hell had happened here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I shall kidnap Stephanie Meyer and I will take twilight for my own. Actually I cba. So I will never own twilight!**

**Charlie's POV**

'So Carlisle did come back and he went through to the final. Our next contestant is a young girl called Alice Cullen and she is 19. Who inspired you to become a signer? Alice.'

'Well lots of people have inspired but I think that KT Tunstall inspired me the most.'

'Okay then but please tell us all where do you come from?'

'Well Charlie I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. My parents abandoned me when I was 7 and I got transferred to the adoption centre in Seattle when I was ten because no one would adopt me and then Carlisle found me in the adoption centre and he adopted me after he first saw me!'

'Well that must have been traumatizing for you! Well then good look because it's your time to shine!'

**Jacob's POV**

_Well look who's here the little future seeing bloodsucker! I've never heard her sing before so I wonder what she is like._

'Hi there. What's your name and what are you gunna sing. 'I asked

'Hi I'm Alice Cullen and I'm Gunna sing _Suddenly I see by Kt Tunstall._'

'Well then blow us away then!' Tanya said

**Alice POV**

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

**Tanya's POV**

I never knew that Alice could sing like that! She defiantly has to be in the Finals!

**Jacob's POV**

For a blood sucker she is G.O.O.D since when is she the type to sing that song? But she is through!

**Mikes POV**

ZZZZZZZZZZZSocksZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBannanaZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPenisZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ oh what wow she is good!

'ITS A YES FROM ME' I blurted out. Why are they all laughing at me?

'It's a yes from me also.' Tanya said gently

'So that's one, Two, THREEEEEEEEEEEE yeses!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I LOVE TWILIGHT! CANIOWNIT?**

**MUM/DAD:NO NO NO NO ****NO**

**Charlie's POV**

'The queue is gradually shortening and this our next contestant of the day! Hello, what is your name and where are you from?'

'Hi I'm Jasper and I'm from Texas, Confederates Rule!'

'Okay, why don't you have a Texan accent if you're from Texas?'

'Well I've lived here since I was 6 so I never had time to pick up the Texan Accent!'

'So its time to see if you have what it takes to get the finals.'

**Tanya's POV**

Tra, lalalaaa. Why did I agree to this its getting so boring waiting for the next contestant!

'Hello what's your name and what are you gunna sing to us.'

'Hi I'm Jasper Hale and I'm gunna sing _Crank dat by Soulja Bo'_

'_When you are ready you may begin.'_

'Yoooouuuu!  
Soulja boy I tell 'em  
Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy  
Yoooouuuu!  
You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right  
Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!

Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy  
Then super man that hoe'

'NO. YOU ARE ONE OF THE WORST SINGERS I HAVE EVER HEARD!'

'YEAH I COMPLETLY AGREE WITH JACOB!'

'BOY'S!!!!! Don't be so rude! Look Jasper your not the best singer in the world so sorry but its a no from me.'

'AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'

'Who's this'

**Jasper's POV**

Oh no! ALICE, please don't tell them off, please don't them off, please don't tell them off!

'**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY JASPER YOU BASTARDS, HE HAS PUT THREE YEARS WORTH OF PRACTICE OF SINGING AND THEN IT GET THROWN BACK INTO HIS FACE! YOU ****hypocrites****! WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND SING FOR US AND THEN YOU CAN SEE HOW HARD IT IS! ANY WAY JACOB YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SINGING I BET THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SING! SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITIE TO SAY ANYTHING TO MY**** JASPER****'**

'Alice look he can't sing so please don't get all worked up or Jacob may have to call Sam so he can escort you out of here.'

'Your right Tanya! But you bastards better be nice to all of the other contestants! Capuche!'

'Capuche!'

**The dingle berry voice over**

Stay tuned to see if the last auditioner makes it through!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****Ik ben eigenaar van twilight!!?! I have no idea what that means but I think its summit like I OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Random Dutch Guy: nee jij niet! No you Don't**

**Me: lul**

**RDG: :-O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Charlie's POV**

'Our last contestant to face the wrath of the judges is my very own daughter, Bella SWAN!!!'

'Thanks dad for embarrassing me!'

'yer well that's my Job, She was Born Here in Forks and she moved with her mother to Phoenix and two years ago she decided that she would rather stay with MEEEEEEE!'

'DAD STOP IT. Can I go and audition now and get it over and done with.'

'Yes they are waiting for you. Good Luck my little Bell's.'

I'm so proud of her!!!

**Mike's POV**

_Ah look its Bella! Yippee! _

' Hello what's your name and what are you gunna sing for us?'

' Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm gunna sing Decode by Paramore.'

'Okay then when you are ready please begin.'

'How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time, not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well'

'Bella I don't meen this in a badway but you are a wonderful singer.'

'Mike..... Sorry Bella but he's gone all cookoo... I think he was about to say that you aren't ready for this show yet. You need to work on your volume and your nerves so maybe in a couple of years time you may be ready.' Tanya explained what I was about to say.

'Yer I agree with Tanya Bella maybe in a couple of years time so for that sake it's a no from me, sorry Bella.'

'Yes from Me.'

'Mike thats because you fancy her. Sorry Bella but your not going into the final's this year.'

**Voice over**

Well that all of the audition's over now its time for the finals


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Mum?**

**Mum: what!!?!**

**Me: IWANNAOWNTWILIGHT! GETITFORME!**

**Mum: NO!**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! 8' (**

**X factor- Cullen style- FINALS**

**Charlie's POV**

Hello and welcome to the X FACTOR FINALS! Let's welcome the judges! Jacob Black! Tanya! And Mike Newton!

The crowd*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* random person in crowd*I LOVE YOU JACOB*

'Any Way. Who is the first finalist of the night? Tanya?'

'Well they are Soul mates and the duet is Called THE SOUL MATES!'

'Let welcome to them onto the stage. THE SOUL MATES singing Don't Go breaking my heart!'

Esme: Don't go breakin' my heart  
Carlisle: I couldn't if I tried  
Esme: Oh, Honey, if I get restless-  
Carlisle: Baby you're not the kind  
BOTH: Ooh...Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Carlisle: Right from the start  
Esme: I gave you my heart  
Carlisle: Oh, baby  
BOTH: You know I gave you my heart  
Carlisle: So don't go breakin' my heart  
Esme: I won't go breakin' your heart  
Carlisle: Oh, don't go breakin' my  
Esme: No don't go breakin' my  
BOTH: Don't go breakin' my heart  
Carlisle: Nobody told us  
Esme: 'Cause nobody showed us  
Carlisle: C'mon, baby, it's up to us, now  
Esme: I think we can make it  
BOTH: Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Carlisle: Right from the start  
Esme: I gave you my heart  
Carlisle: Oh, baby  
BOTH: You know I gave you my heart  
Carlisle: So don't go breakin' my heart  
Esme: I won't go breakin' your heart  
Carlisle: Oh, don't go breakin' my  
Esme: No don't go breakin' my  
BOTH: Don't go breakin' my heart

Carlisle: You put the sparks to flames  
Esme: I got your heart in my sights  
BOTH: Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Esme: When I was down

Carlisle: I was your clown

BOTH: Don't go breakin' my heart (got slower towards the end)

'So judges what did you think to that performance? Jacob?'

'Well I thought it was well constructed and the song suited you two very well!'

'Yer I think the same as Jacob and you two harmonise extremely well together!'

'Tanya? Is that you in there? Well I thought that you could of worked on it for a bit longer because you kept on singing flat in some places.'

'Well then if you think that THE SOUL MATES should win call 0800 555 21 01. Please don't call yet because phone lines are closed and you may still be charged'

**(A/N- Please don't call this number because you won't get through to any one!!!!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Who here wants to own twilight!!?! So why can't we own it!!?! **

**Swatty Person: cause *snort* Stephanie Meyer *snort* owns it *SNORT***

**Charlie's POV**

'Well that was THE SOUL MATES now how is our next contestant? Jacob?

'He look's and sing's like Robert Pattinson! IT'S Edward Cullen!!Singing Never Think by...................................Robert Pattinson!'

*Edward Walks out and sits on a stool with only a single spotlight on him and a guitar on his lap. Smoke whirled around his feet and then he starts to play the guitar and then *

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
But it's all i want_

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh, love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I've tried deciding when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying, 'Oh, please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love'

Girl save your soul  
Oh save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on

'So what did you think of that? Mike?'

'Well the song was hideous it didn't suit you at all, it looked tacky and I don't know why you got through cause you can't SING!'

'Shut up Mike! Don't be so bias, just because he got the girl that you wanted doesn't mean that you have to be horrid! Look Edward; Don't let Mike get to you! You can sing and that song did suit you, Mike is only Jealous!'

'Yeah I totally agree with none of them! You can sing but you needed a song that was more emotionally connected to you cause it sounded like you were only singing the words it was like you didn't feel any of the passion in that song!'

_The crowd*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*_

'Well if you think that Edward has the X Factor please Call 0800 555 21 don't call yet because phone lines are closed and you may still be charged! Don't go any where cause after the break the Winner of the X factor will be announced!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. No Twilight, no X factor, no characters, man this just totally ruins my day!**

**Charlie's POV**

'Hello and we are back with even more drama and songs! Who is the final contestant to sing to us tonight? Mike?'

'Her name is...'

*Emmett walk's out of the audience and starts to sing! Part way through a full choir of back up singers come onto the stage and starts to sing with Emmett!*

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

'I'll love you Emmett!!'

Then Rosalie runs onto the stage and gives Emmett a massive hug.

'Well that was...'

'EMMETT!'

'So well yer Emmett! To vote for Emmett please call 0800 555 21 03. Remember the lines are closed and if you call you may still be charged! Emmett Cullen!'

**Backstage just as Emmett starts to sing!**

'Sorry Miss Alice Cullen but your performance has been cancelled because I think that one of your brother's ran onto the stage and started to sing. Sorry.'

'BUT THAT WAS MY SPOT AND MY LUCKY NUMBER IS 3! THE ONLY REASON THAT I COULDN'T SEE THIS HAPPENING IS BECAUSE OF THEM STUPID MOTHERFUCKING MONGREL'S!!!!!'

**Backstage Crew POV**

What is Miss Alice Cullen doing just standing there? She looks like she could tear someone to pieces if anyone goes near her!! Better not disturb her!

**Alice's POV**

How Dare Emmett, HOW DARE EMMETT TAKE MY LUCKY SPOT all I need is jasper to come backstage and help me calm down so I don't rip Emmett's face to shreds. Now how to get him here? He's sitting next to Edward! that's it EDWARD!!  
_EDWARD ATHONY MASEN CULLEN PLEASE CAN YOU SEND MY JASPER WHITLOCK HALE TO BACKSTAGE O HELP ME CALM DOWN!!_

Well that seemed to work because one second later Jasper came and sent some waves of calmness over me!

'Thanks Jasper! I needed some help! I love you lot's remember that if I do win we will record together!'

'It's okay darling I was feeling the exact same way as you when Emmett got out of his seat and ran onto the stage!'

'Love you.'

'Love you more! Now I think it's your turn to shine in a minute so I'll have to go so I won't get court!'

'Love you Jasper' I said after he left but I knew that he heard me.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the twilight characters....well not counting the Cullen and Edward Poster's I have!**

**Charlie's POV**

'well then that was Emmett! NOW Mike who is the final contestant?'

'There is only one Cullen left! It's Alice Singing Black horse and a Cherry tree!'

*Alice walks out holding her acoustic guitar (Alice is wearing a sawed mini skirt ,cowboy boot's which have tassels and a small white blouse which has been turned through) and she starts to play the riff's of the song ten she starts to sing*

'

_(whoo-hooo)_

_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)_

I felt a little fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
When the big black horse that looked this way,  
Said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

_ooooo,woo-hoo)_

And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)'

'So what did you think of that performance? Tanya?'

'I think that the song suited you extremely well and I guess your a little put off with Emmett running onto the stage and stealing your spot! But you did a great job of keeping calm!'

'Yer and that outfit make's you look kinda sexy!!'

'Back off there Mike I Have a fiancé!'

'Oh sorry!'

'Well I think that you were PERFECT!'

'Well then if you think that Alice was perfect like Jacob said then pick up the phone and call 0800 555 21 04! THE LINES ARE NOW OPEN!

**(A/N- DO NOT CALL ANY OF THE NUMBERS BECAUSE THEY DO NOT EXIST!!!)**

After the break, The WINNER is REVILED!


	13. The Results

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I wouldn't bother putting a disclaimer! Would I!!?!**

**THE RESULTS**

**Charlie's POV**

'The line's are now closed so don't call in any more for you may still be charged! I am about to receive the results! In forth place is .........................................THE SOUL MATES!!!!.... ....................................IN Third place is.......................................EDWARD CULLEN............................. IN SECOND PLACE IT'S...........................................................ALICE CULLEN SO THE WINNER IS EMMETT CULLEN wow how did that happen!!?! CONGRATULATIONS EMMETT YOU HAVE WON A 1 MILLION POUND RECORD DEAL SO WOULD YOU CARE TO SING FOR US AGAIN?'

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Okay then. Thanks for watching (reading) X factor-Cullen Style, please send in your comments (review) for we would love to read them.'


End file.
